


Even demons fall in love

by Tsuki_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Rose/pseuds/Tsuki_Rose
Summary: A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) story about a modern Ciel and our Sebby as a demonic teacher. It's my first fanfiction and I hope you're gonna like it!I don´t own the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.





	1. Chapter 1

"Phantomhive give me the answer to this question." There wasn't a response. "Ciel Phantomhive!" The teacher stood at the boy's desk and said: "Phantomhive, what are you doing!?" The boy looked at the teacher and said: "Reading a book that isn't so boring as listening to your lessons." The teacher looked very angry and shouted at Ciel that he should focus on the lesson, not on something different because if it would go on like this, he couldn't go to the next class. Ciel was a 13 aged boy with navy-blue hair and blue eyes but he had an eyepatch on his right eye. He knew that his marks weren't good, but he couldn't care less because he wouldn't need it. 

Ciel came from an old family of earls and countesses so he would become successful without doing anything. His father will teach him what he would need for the family company. But because of compulsory schooling, he had to go to school. After the speech about how a bad student he was from Mr. Sheep, the math teacher, rang the bell and did he went to his locker to meet his friends, Elizabeth a girl with 2 blonde ponytails, she always looked cute and wanted to be called Lizzy because she thought Elizabeth wasn't cute at all. The other friend was the transfer student Sieglinde, a girl with black hair which was always like 2 horns but unlike Lizzy, she looked dark but elegant at the same time. Sieglinde had an accident, because of that she couldn't walk anymore so she sat in a wheelchair. 

Ciel and Lizzy grew up together so they knew everything about each other. Ciel met Sieglinde at his vacation at German, he discovered afterward that Sieglinde would attend his school. They were the only ones who didn't think he was a stupid brat. He wasn't like the other kids but wasn't that bad. It was lunchtime and the 3 friends went to the cafeteria to sit at their normal table, almost in the back where nobody would watch them. 

The bell rang again to make clear that the lessons would start. The next lesson for Ciel would be French but Mrs. Durless stopped him with tears in her eyes and the spoke with a small voice "Can you come with me for a bit, Ciel?" Ciel followed her to an empty classroom and sat on a chair before her desk. "I've got something to tell you," said Mrs. Durless. She was the caring teacher and everyone, inclusive herself, called her Madam Red because her hair, eyes, lips, and clothes were always red but her real name was Angelina Durless. She loved and was loved by everyone. Madam Red continued "There was a fire at your house and..." she gasped "your parents died in the flames." She grasped Ciel and hugged him tight and said: "You can cry if you want," but Ciel didn't cry or looked sad, it looked like he knew it would happen anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ciel learned his parents died in a fire at his house, didn't he do something different from normal? He went after school to Sieglinde's house instead of his own, which was a ruin. Sieglinde came from an old family too. She lived in a mansion, so there was room enough for Ciel to live there until his house was rebuilt. Everyone in the class and at school felt sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up, but Ciel wasn't that unhappy at all. Ciel was more anxious about, now his, company. His father should have taught him everything he should know to take over the company when he was old enough. "The only way to take over the company is to do my best at school now," thought Ciel. "But the year is already half done! I can't recover everything from the first half of the year! What am I going to do!?" Lizzy and Sieglinde tried to help him, but they weren't very good teachers because they were the ones who had to attendant extra lessons. It was a new week and Ciel went to school with Sieglinde and Lizzy. 

The first lesson was homeroom. There was a raven-haired, tall man in front of the class. He was completely in black and looked at the students with his red eyes. When his eyes looked in the back of the class, they stopped at the blue-haired boy. The eyes of the man met the ones of Ciel and Ciel blushed and looked away. The raven-haired man grinned and the bell rang "Hello everyone, please take your seats" he began. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I know this looks different than normal, but I'll be your homeroom teacher and math teacher for the rest of the year. You can ask everything you want." "How old are you?" asked a boy and Mr. Michaelis answered grinning: "3194 years old." Everyone in the class started to laugh. "Do you have got a girlfriend?" asked a girl and all the other girls started giggling "No, I don't because I love boys more than girls" answered Mr. Michaelis and winked at Ciel but nobody saw it, except for himself. Ciel started to blush again but this time darker than the first time. Lizzy saw Ciel blushing and whispered to Ciel while other students asked more this to the new homeroom teacher. "Are you alright Ciel? Should we go to the nurse?" "Nnnno, I'm alright." Answered Ciel nervous. 

There were still some questions which all were answered by Mr. Michaelis. When all questions were asked and answered did Mr. Michaelis start with the names, everyone was taking turns with standing up and saying their names and something about them, like their favorite color or favorite flower. Then was it Ciel's turn so stood up and he said: "I'm Ciel Phantomhive and my favorite flowers are white roses ." Ciel ended and sat down on his chair again and heard Mr. Michaelis saying "Very interesting Ciel." After Ciel were still 27 other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Ciel? Read it in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one! :D


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday and Ciel walked alone from school to Sieglinde's house, his home for the time being. He walked alone because of the conversation with headmaster about his marks. He was almost at the house when he saw a blackbird, a raven. It was a beautiful bird with red eyes. Ciel thought: "It looks like someone, but I don't know who." He walked to the raven and the raven didn't move, rather he tripped to Ciel. Ciel was petting him and it looked like the Raven liked it. 

After a moment Ciel stood up to walk the house. The Raven scratched and tripped to the blue-haired boy, who he seemed to like. Ciel wanted to stay, but he had to go to the house to study, now he had to learn everything of the year and the new things before the end of the year. The Raven followed him, but after a short time after the ignorance of Ciel he stopped and scratched one time to let him know he wanted Ciel to come back. Ciel ignored it and opened the door of the house. 

Ciel studied all night and woke up at his desk on a schoolbook. He looked at the time and he realized it was already 11 o'clock and he had to meet Sieglinde and Lizzy at the mall. The girls loved to shop and it was almost Christmas so they had to buy presents and outfits. Ciel grabbed his eyepatch and dressed so fast he didn't know what he was wearing. When he was done he went to the kitchen to find a breakfast with a note: "For Ciel, from Sieglinde." Ciel smiled and at the delicious meal made by his friend. He tied his shoes and grabbed his wallet and mobile and ran to the mall. He saw the raven again at the same place but the boy didn't have time to pet him this time. "Next time, I promise" did he say to the raven, which looked sad. Ciel was still one minute early but the was exhausted. 

He heard Lizzy and Sieglinde laughing, first, he didn't realize but when he looked at himself he started to blush. He wore a denim with a body warmer and 2 different socks, one with ducks and one with pigs. Lizzy and Sieglinde said at the same time: "First are we gonna look at clothes for you, Ciel." Then Ciel realized there was 2 man next to them, one had long red hair, red glasses, red clothes but green eyes. The other one had long hair also, but this time it was gray and had a braid He wore black, long clothes and you couldn't see his eyes because of the bangs. Both people looked familiar but the short boy didn't know who the people were, so he asked the giggling girls: "Who are they?" The girls immediately stopped giggling and looked very serious at Ciel "Do you seriously don't know who they are Ciel, they're your own classmates. Grell and Undertaker" said Lizzy a little angry. 

Ciel remembered, they were the irritating boys of the class and the whole school knew them but not in a good way, they never cared. Grell's surname was Sutcliff and he wanted to be called her instead of him. Undertaker was a nickname but actually, nobody knew the real name because if he has to introduce his self, he whispered and he could that because he sat in the front, everyone thinks he asked to be called by his nickname. This way almost nobody knew the real name of the gray-haired boy. It looked like they were going to shop with them as well. Just like Lizzy and Sieglinde said, they were going to shop for Ciel first so he could something less embarrassing. 

They went to a cloth shop and everyone started to look at something for the boy. Ciel found something and went to look if it would fit him. Sudden a hand came into the fitting room, it was Grell's. "Put this on next," said the red-haired. Ciel looked at it and thought a little angry: "Why should I wear this?!" He wanted to put on his old clothes, but they were gone. Ciel put his face through the curtain and asked his friends: "Do you have seen my clothes?" Grell showed him the clothes and said with a smile: "You get them back if you put that on and show it to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger (I hope). What will Ciel do and what does he have to wear of his company? You will read it in the next chapter :D I hope you liked this one as well and please give me tips about my story how I can do it better and what you like about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel did as he was told and put on the clothes Grell gave him. When he was done he opened the curtain of the fitting room and showed his clothes to his friends. He looked in the mirror and said nervous and angry: "W-why am I wearing this!" "Because it looks cute on you." said all of his friends. Ciel started to blush dark red. He was wearing a pink dress with brown and white decorations and matching gloves, hat and wig with 2 ponytails, which were the same color as his hair. A man with blonde short hair and white Victorian clothes said to Ciel: "Oh, it looks great on you, my little Robin." Ciel started to shiver and walked away from the weird man. "I've put this on so, give me my clothes back, " said Ciel angry and embarrassed. Grell gave his clothes back and Ciel went to the fitting room again. While he put his own clothes on, gave Undertaker some other clothes which looked pretty good. Ciel put them on and showed it to the gray-haired boy. He said he liked the clothes on the bluenette. Ciel bought the clothes his friend chose for him. 

He could now walk without everyone looking at him. Lizzy bought some clothes too, but Ciel didn't know what it was. The 5 friends decided to celebrate Christmas together at Sieglinde's house and her parents have a Christmas party at another house so they will have the house for them alone. Grell, Undertaker, and Lizzy could stay over so they will open presents at Christmas morning together. 

It was the last Friday before the winter break so it would be Christmas soon. Ciel walked home and saw the raven again, just like every day. He liked the raven more and more and saw it as a friend. He would like it to keep it a pet but he knew he couldn't. It was Christmas Eve and the doorbell rang and Lizzy, Grell, and Undertaker stood in front of the door with a mountain of presents. They all wore Christmas sweaters, Lizzy wore one with a snowman, Grell one with Santa clause, Sieglinde one with a reindeer, Ciel with snowflakes and Undertaker weird enough one with a graveyard on it. Ciel and Sieglinde made turkey, just like it has to be on Christmas Eve. 

Everyone put their presents under the big Christmas tree. After they finished the turkey, they played games and talked. When it was around midnight they grabbed mattresses and the sleep stuff and went to sleep. "Are you awake?" asked Lizzy. Ciel nodded. "There's something I want to tell you" Lizzy whispered and turned to Ciel and Ciel turned to Lizzy. Lizzy started to move and suddenly she kissed Ciel. "I love you, I really do," said Lizzy and Ciel started to blush. Lizzy lied down again and fell asleep. Ciel kept thinking about what just happened but he fell asleep too. 

It was early in the morning Ciel was woken up by Grell. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, it's Christmas!" Ciel sat up and saw everyone was up already. Lizzy gave him a cup of his favorite thee, Earl Grey. Lizzy looked normal but Ciel started to blush a bit and started thinking the kiss was a dream. They started to open the presents. Ciel received the present from Lizzy as first. When Ciel opened the box the was very surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-Why did you buy this!? It's a dress and I'm a boy!" The present Ciel received was the Robin dress. "It looked just so good on you, I had to buy it for you." said Lizzy "You don't like it?" continued Lizzy, she looked sad. "No, it is fine," said Ciel to cheer Lizzy up. Lizzy hugged Ciel, just like normal but Ciel blushed a bit and felt a bit uncomfortable. The others giggled a bit like they knew what happened that night. 

They continued with the presents. Ciel received a pen-knife from Undertaker, a red hat from Grell and a blue ring from Sieglinde. 

Lizzy received from Ciel a red dress, which she liked very much, from Sieglinde matching gloves and neckless, from Grell red shoes and from Undertaker a knife set. 

Sieglinde got a medical book from Ciel, a hair ornament from Lizzy, work tools from Undertaker and from Grell a red jacket. 

Grell received from Ciel a couple of bows, a blouse from Lizzy, a make-up tutorial book from Sieglinde and red chainsaw from Undertaker. 

And at last, Undertaker got a new hat from Ciel, hair clips from Lizzy so she could see his eyes, a book about the human body from Sieglinde and a scythe from Grell. By some of the presents, everyone was very surprised how they got them, like a chainsaw and a scythe. Everyone liked the presents they received, except Ciel with the robin dress but he could say something bad to Lizzy again. Everyone left around 12:00 and Ciel and Sieglinde started the cleaning. 

After everything was cleaned, Ciel walked the way to school. He saw the raven, just like he hoped. "Merry Christmas." said Ciel to the Raven "I've got a present for you." The boy gave a collar, with a silver colored medal in the shape of a skull, bird food and a birdhouse to the raven and it looked like the bird liked it. Ciel petted the Raven some time. Ciel received an SMS from Sieglinde "Where are you, you come home to help me with the lunch." Ciel stood up and said to the raven: "Sorry, I've got to go. I'll see you soon." and left. In the rest of the vacation studied Ciel and left sometimes to see the raven, which he began to love. 

The Monday after the vacation began with homeroom, so he had a lesson of Mr. Michaelis. At the end of the lesson, wanted Mr. Michaelis to speak Ciel about his marks. "I know about your situation Phantomhive. I can help you with the school work. If you let me help you, will your marks be good in a couple of weeks." "Why would you help me, all teachers think I'm just a stupid brat and they're right." was Ciel's answer "I'm new, but I don't think you are a brat and I like you so I want to help you. You can start completely over with me." Ciel thought: "I have got to raise my marks and it looks like he wants to help me." "What do you want in exchange?" asked Ciel because he knew there had to be something he wanted. "You've got to do one thing I want, whatever it is, except for something dangerous or illegal" responded Mr. Michaelis with a sly smile. "W-what?!" "Well if you don't want to..." said Mr. Michaelis. "A-Alright. I do it."

Ciel looked at the neck of the teacher and said surprised: "Where did you get that neckless?" and pointed at the neckless which looked like the collar he gave at his raven friend. "That's the present you gave me at Christmas, remember?" Ciel said: "Yeah right, I gave that as a collar at a bird. How could it be you've got it and it fits on you?" "Just like I said, you gave it to me at Christmas." said the teacher and walked away from the boy, turned and...


	6. Chapter 6

He was suddenly gone, but there was the raven Ciel loved and the collar gave to. A view seconds later was the teacher on the place again. Ciel looked at the teacher with an open mouth but he could still say: "H-How is this possible!?" "I can do this because I'm a demon." "B-but demons don't exist, they're just in stories." "Well then, how would you explain how I turned in the Raven you always visit?" "I-I can't." "So you don't have another choice but to believe me, right young Phantomhive?" did the demon ask with a grin. Ciel blushed and looked away but he nodded to let the demon know he believed him. "You can't tell this to anybody, alright?" The boy nodded again. "It's too late for an extra lesson so we'll start tomorrow. I'll see you in this classroom immediately after school, yes?" "Yes Mr. Michaelis, I'll be there." 

The next day, just like the demon said, was Ciel straight after class in the classroom of Mr. Michaelis. Ciel knocked and want inside but got hit by something which really hurt. The boy looked next to him and saw the teacher in black with a little whip. "What are you doing? You can't hurt students!" said Ciel who didn't like his welcome. "Yes, I can because this way your marks will rise, and I say you can't tell someone about what I do to you in this classroom." Ciel looked angered because of the deal they made, Mr. Michaelis will help him to improve his mark so he can pass this year, but he had to listen to everything Mr. Michaelis says. "Where do you want to start with, Math, History, English, Latin, Greek, Geography, Science, German, French, Biology, Economy or Music, you can choose." "I don't actually care about which one we're starting," said Ciel actually surprised they had all those subjects. "Okay, we'll start with math, your worst subject." Mr. Michaelis started with explaining from the very beginning and as Ciel looked uninterested he hit Ciel with his whip, this way he had to pay attention. 

After Mr. Michaelis explained everything, has Ciel to make a little test about everything the teacher just explained. Every time the boy had a wrong answer did he have to do it again, as long he gave the good answer but the still could ask Mr. Michaelis things if he didn't understand it in the end but Mr. Michaelis wouldn't give the answer. 

Ciel worked hard for 2 hours when Mr. Michaelis said: "You've worked hard enough for today, Phantomhive. We're doing this tomorrow again with another subject." "Alright." said the exhausted boy. This repeated every day for a couple of weeks. Extra lessons after school and studying hard at the weekends. His friends were sad they could see their friend but they understood and knew Ciel didn't like it too but he had to. 

Then it was finally Spring vacation and they got their interim reports. Ciel was nervous but he knew he studied and worked hard and he hoped it worked. When he gained his report he was very surprised. All his bad marks were now good sixes and sevens. He was very happy and showed it to his demon teacher. Mr. Michaelis was happy for Ciel but said too: "Don't let this ruin your mind, we will after the break still continue with the extra lessons but now only four times except five times a week. You can choose which day you want free?" "I'd like to be free on Friday." answered the bluenette. "That's alright with me. Have a fun break." said the teacher, "You too Mr. Michaelis." was the answer of the boy. 

He and his friend were planning to go to London, the capital of their homeland. They would stay at a camp, go sightseeing and go shopping for 4 days. The break was 2 weeks so they had still time to make their homework. A couple of days later, the five friends sat on the train to London but saw someone they didn't expect to see on this vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

The friends were very surprised by the people who just came into the train. The people they saw were Mr. Michaelis, Madam Red and Mr. Spears, their Economy teacher, and his whole name was William T. Spears. Grell had a crush on Mr. Spears and the teacher knew that because Grell didn't even try to hide his love for the teacher. "Shall we sit there?" offered Madam Red and she pointed at the three places were left by the friends. In the train were always four seats next and across each other, so one of the friends sat at the one next to the other that's why there were three places were left. The one who sat 'alone' was Ciel. 

"Oh, hello little Phantomhive, where are you and your friends going to?" asked Mr. Michaelis like he was very surprised. Ciel looked irritated by the question because Mr. Michaelis already knew where he was going to. Mr. Michaelis wanted him to tell everything about his plans. "We're going to London!" said Sieglinde enthusiastic, she always wanted to go to London. "Oh, what a coincident, we too!" said Madam Red. "Shouldn't you go on vacation with your husband?" asked Grell. "My husband died eight years ago in a car accident" was her answer. "Sorry," said Grell with regret he asked the question. "No, it's alright," said Madam Red to make Grell feel happy again. Mr. Spears sat diagonally across Ciel. Madam Red across him and Mr. Michaelis sat next to the boy. When Mr. Michaelis sat down next to Ciel started he to blush a little bit but he thought: "I'm blushing? It's just warm there." 

It would take more than four hours by train and bus to go from Alnwick to London. All the eight people played card games together and talked about school and other things. The train from Alnwick left at 20:43 so it would be a long day. After two hours, started everyone to get a little tired and everyone started to doze and started to sleep. Ciel started to doze too and fell, in the end, asleep on Mr. Michaelis's shoulder. Demons don't need sleep so Mr. Michaelis stayed awake but pretended to sleep. He smiled at petted the sleeping boy's hat. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." The demon checked if really everyone was asleep and when his thought was confirmed, kissed the boy on his forehead. Ciel woke up and saw he lied on the shoulder of the teacher and started to blush. He looked if someone had seen it but looked like everyone was asleep, except for the demon who pretended to be asleep. Ciel started to doze and fell asleep again on Mr. Michaelis' shoulder. 

Everyone was awake just in time. The company was in London. In the train, they discovered the two groups were in the same camp, so they all went together because that was safer in the dark around 02:00 PM. The students had booked a caravan with two bedrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. The teachers had a caravan too but on the other half of the camp. In the caravan were two bedrooms, a master bedroom and a kid room with three beds, so the girls slept together in the big bed and the boys shared the kid room but nobody complained because they were all very tired. 

The next day slept everyone in and went on exploring in the afternoon. They shopped food for the meals and some souvenirs. The next day did they went to the city and saw the teachers in normal clothes, which looked a kind of weird because they all wore business clothes at school. Grell went to Madam Red and asked: "Your favorite color is red too Madam?" "Yes I love it!" answered she enthusiast. The students and the teachers decided to dinner at the teachers' caravan and they will come the next day to the students' caravan for the dinner. That night went the students to the teachers and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the caring teacher. The students went inside and sat at the eating table. They saw Mr. Michaelis cooking and they didn't expect to see the tall man cooking. "Here you are," said Mr. Spears and poured a drink none of the students had ever seen. Undertaker tasted it as first and said: "It's pretty tasty." Mr. Michaelis started to smile and said: "Thank you, boy. I made it." The eight people ate the delicious food made by the great chef. Ciel started to twinkle more because everything started becoming black. Not much later fell off the chair. He could see that the other people started to fell too, that was the last thing he could see before he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel woke up and looked around him. It was dark so his eyes had to adjust. He looked at him again and saw he was in a bedroom but he didn't recognize it. Ciel tried to move but he couldn't. His arms were bound together and a little later he noticed his legs were bound too. He heard footsteps and the boy said: "Who are you?" He heard a laugh and saw something familiar in the shadow. The apparition gets more details and Ciel could see a man now. The man wore a butler uniform and glasses. He had black hair, just like his homeroom teacher and golden eyes.

Suddenly another one appeared this time was it a boy who was a little taller than Ciel. The boy had blonde, short hair, blue eyes and wore a purple jacket and a bit too short shorts. Ciel recognized the blonde boy. He was the kid of the competition of the family company, Alois Trancy. Ciel assumed the man was Alois' butler. "Why am I here?" asked the bounded Ciel. The answer Alois gave was: "I want to have fun with you before we take you and so your company out. Claude you can leave." Ciel remembered the name of the butler, it was Claude Faustus. The butler left the room, just like his master said. Alois started to untie Ciel's bow. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" said Ciel. "I do just like I said, having fun with you before I take out," said Alois with a smile while he was unbuttoning Ciel shirt. "Stop it, right now!" screamed Ciel. Ciel started to blush when Alois licked his neck. Alois stopped with the neck and started with his ears. Alois unzipped Ciel's pants but on that moment kicked someone the door down, grabbed the surprised Ciel and ran back to the camp. Ciel saw it was Mr. Michaelis. Claude wanted to stop them but the teacher jumped over him and kicked him in his head, so he would stay quiet for a while. Ciel passed out in his savior's arms. He laid him in his caravan while the rest was sleeping. 

When Ciel woke up that morning he thought it was a dream. The stretched out and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself clear for the coming day. The looked in the mirror and saw something that confirmed it wasn't a dream, they were hickeys from Alois. "That little brat! I need to hide them so nobody can see them" thought Ciel. He grabbed some clothes and made breakfast for him and his friends. He was the first who was awake. He remembered the teachers were going to eat in their caravan. Ciel looked on the internet to find simple recipes and went to the supermarket to get the ingredients but he did leave a note for his friends so they would know where it was. In the supermarket, he saw Mr. Michaelis looking at some vegetables. "Good morning Mr. Michaelis," said Ciel the demon. Mr. Michaelis turned around and said to the boy: "Good morning, little Phantomhive. I'm glad to see you´re alright after last night." Ciel started to blush when he thought again of last night. Ciel bought the things he needed for the dinner and walked with Mr. Michaelis to the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

The teacher and the student talked happily while they were walking to the camp. Mr. Michaelis told Ciel things about demons, angels, death gods and his favorite master. He learned the boy that demons ate souls to be alive and that Ciel hadn't to worry about his soul being eaten because there had to be a contract. The evil angels who wanted to kill all 'unclean' people although they were self the most unclean ones. The function of the death gods, they had to store all uneaten souls. The demon told the young boy about his favorite master too. That was Ciel Phantomhive. When the boy heard the name looked he very surprised. Mr. Michaelis smiled at the face the boy made and explained that he was a butler under the Ciel Phantomhive in the 19e century and that his parents probably called him the same because they looked like they were twins but only in a different century. 

Suddenly Mr. Michaelis took a turn to the right. "Where are you going? We have to walk still straight to go to the camp" said Ciel surprised. "I know, but this is shorter so let's go this way" was the response. They went into the small street. It was dark on the street although it was still light on the big street. "Are you sure it was this way?" asked Ciel a bit scared. He saw that Mr. Michaelis looked a little weird. Ciel felt that he was pushed to a wall. "W-what are you doing Mr. Michaelis?" asked Ciel to the man who pushed him. He wanted to leave but the man leaned his arms against the wall to surround Ciel. The man then kissed the boy. Ciel was blushing but he liked it and didn't push the teacher way. Mr. Michaelis was the first who pulled back and he said: "You look so much like the young master that I've fallen in love with you little Phantomhive. Sorry." "I-it's alright but I don't know if I feel the same" answered Ciel still surprised and blushing. "I see but you don't have to decide already, I can wait," said Mr. Michaelis with a sad smile. Ciel thought of the kiss with Lizzy. He had to decide if he loved Lizzy or Mr. Michaelis. "Let's go back to the camp before they start worrying about us," said Mr. Michaelis "I'm not going to tell this to anyone so you don't have worry about that." "Me too," said Ciel. 

They walked together to the camp without saying anything. Everyone was awake when they were back at the camp. Grell and Madam Red suggested going to the London Eye and lunch in town with everyone. The other ones liked the idea and they agreed to meet each other at 1 o'clock. They were complete at 13:00 and had lunch at a cafe close to the London Eye. There was a long line of the Ferris wheel but Ciel could get them VIP's because he was the head of the Funtom Company so they didn't have to wait long. "Six people each cabin," said the man for the cabin. Everyone looked at each other because they were with eight people so they had to decide who would go in which cabin. "Little Phantomhive and I will go in another cabin so you all can go in this one," said Mr. Michaelis to the others. "W-what?!" said Ciel shocking. "What's the problem little Phantomhive?" asked the teacher. "N-nothing" was the answer of the student. 

Just like Mr. Michaelis said were Madam Red, Mr. Spears, Lizzy, Sieglinde, Undertaker and Grell in a cabin and himself and Ciel in the other. "I won't do anything, I just want to spend time with you, like a friend," said the demon to comfort Ciel. He answered: "Well, I want to ask you something." "Alright, but let's wait until we're in the cabin, okay?" It took still some time but then they were finally in the cabin so Ciel could ask his question, which was: "How can it be a demon falls in love with a human like me?" Mr. Michaelis smiled and said: "I don't know but I know you really are just like the young master." "How do you mean?" "He asked the same when I confessed my love for him." "Really?" asked Ciel very surprised. Ferris wheel stopped on the top. Ciel didn't look at the view but at the demon. He started to blush but said: "I'd like to try it with you, Mr. Michaelis." Mr. Michaelis started to smile and said: "Ciel Phantomhive" he grabbed the boy's hands "will you be my boyfriend?" Ciel started to blush only harder and said: "Yes, yes I would like to," then he kissed the demon. "But how are we going to explain this to the others, Mr. Michaelis. I don't think they would understand this kind of relationship between a teacher and a fourteen-year-old student," asked the boy after he pulled away from the kiss. "We don't have to tell them, right?" said the man with a sly smile "And when we're alone like this, it's Sebastian." "And it's Ciel in these times," answered the boy. They were the round was almost over and tried to look as if nothing happened. The others were waiting on the ground. "Sorry for the wait," said Ciel and Sebastian at the same time. "Ciel..." said Sieglinde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally are together! I didn't know how to do it but I think it turned out pretty well, right? Please comment if there are things you liked or not, I love feedback. I hope you liked this one and are going to read the next too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, you maybe thought already "Why is it first Mr. Michaelis and then Sebastian." I'll explain. Since they love each other, will Ciel call him Sebastian but when Ciel speaks to him around other people they know, so even outside of school, he will call him Mr. Michaelis. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

"What is it?" asked Ciel while he thought: "Does she know what happened in the Ferris wheel? How does she know and how am I going to explain it?!" "Why are you blushing?" was the question Sieglinde asked. "It was warm in the cabin but the view was beautiful. Right, little Phantomhive?" answered Mr. Michaelis for Ciel. "He's right. It really beautiful." "Yeah, we understand know. Are we gonna talk about it forever or are we gonna shop?!" asked Grell and Madam Red at the same time. It looked like they didn't have a choice because the girls wanted to shop too. Ciel wanted actually some summer clothes and some swimming trunks for the summer vacation. 

Undertaker just giggled at the idea that he could see Ciel trying clothes on. Undertaker self-tried some clothes on Lizzy wanted him to wear. Those were a pink, light blue, and yellow dresses. He bought a shirt which actually looked like a dress but it was a very big black and a plain shirt. He said he needed one for the summer so it had to be not too thick. Lizzy wanted that everyone bought or at least tried swimming clothes on. Sieglinde bought black with green lace swimsuit, Lizzy bought a cute pink with orange bikini and Madam Red a red swimsuit. Grell red trunks with little skulls and dark pink hearts, Undertaker bought that shirt, Mr. Spear bought trunks and a shirt with a tie on it, Mr. Michaelis plain black trunks and a black shirt. Ciel, even with dislike but everyone even Undertaker and Mr. Spears wanted him to buy it, a white sailor costume which had a blue little cape and a dark blue bow. 

"It's already 17:30!" said Ciel when he looked with his friends at the Big Ben "We should make preparations for dinner tonight." The teachers were going to eat at the students' caravan. "It's alright Ciel," said Madam Red "We can eat at yours tomorrow. I see you're tired so we come tomorrow, alright?" Madam was right. Ciel was very tired but he wanted to cook. "It really is alright little Phantomhive," said Mr. Michaelis too. Ciel knew he would win so he gave up and they all went to a restaurant to eat something and went to the camp. 

The next day went the students to town to find souvenirs for friends and family. Ciel bought something for Mr. Michaelis but pretended it was for an uncle who organized the rebuild of his house. He bought a cup with "I Love You" on it. Ciel thought he would like it so bought it. He bought also a little Big Ben and Tower Bridge for the parents of Sieglinde. He bought Earl Grey tea for himself because the ones in London were a lot better than in Alnwick. It would be the last day in London. They all would be on the train of 17:43 to Alnwick. Ciel would have liked to stay longer so he could spend time with Sebastian without being suspicious but when they're home couldn't they be together without Sieglinde knowing. They could alone be going out when she wouldn't be at home. "But we have still the extra lessons together," he thought. 

That evening the teachers were having dinner at the students' caravan. All the five friends cooked together because they wouldn't be on time if there was only one chef. In the end didn't it taste like Mr. Michaelis cooking but it was still tasty. The teachers liked it and that was the purpose of the diner. They all talked and laughed together. Then it was time for the teachers to leave. 

The students went to bed and the boys and girls still talked a bit in the two bedrooms. "So what was the real reason you were blushing, Ciel?" asked Grell suddenly. "W-what do you mean? I already explained that right? It was warm in there." Ciel started to get nervous. "Why did he start about that again?" Thought Ciel. "We know you're lying Earl," said Undertaker. Earl was the nickname Undertaker Ciel gave because he liked Earl Grey tea and because Ciel came from a family of earls. "I'm not lying. It's the truth!" "No it's not," said Grell "But it looks like you won't tell us." Undertaker and Grell fell asleep. "I'm glad they stopped asking" Thought Ciel before he fell asleep too. The last day in London would they spend at an indoor and outdoor pool. They could now wear the swimming clothes they bought the other day. "Ciel, why don't you play volleyball with us in the water," asked Sieglinde. "I'm fine here" was his answer. "Can it be, that you can't swim?" asked Lizzy, who stood next to Sieglinde, with a little smile. "O-Of course can I swim but it's just I like to sit here." "I can learn you how to swim." The voice came from the left and sounded familiar. It was Mr. Michaelis voice.


	11. Chapter 11

"W-why would I need that. Just like I said, I know how to swim," said Ciel angry. "I that case," said Mr. Michaelis and lifted the boy "What is he doing?!" thought Ciel and he started to blush but he was angry too. Mr. Michaelis went into the water and let Ciel go. Ciel started to write because he couldn't swim. "H-help me," said the bluenette. Mr. Michaelis did help him but he said with a smile: "It looks like you can't swim at all." Ciel started to blush again and nodded. "I will learn you how to swim." "I hope it isn't like your other teach methods, " said Ciel. In the extra lessons hit Mr. Michaelis Ciel if he didn't pay attention or did something wrong each time. Mr. Michaelis looked angry and Ciel looked down to let him see he was sorry. It looked like Sebastian wasn't angry at his Ciel anymore. 

The two went into the kid pool because it wasn't very deep so Ciel could stand. When the man grabbed Ciel's hands, started Ciel to blush a little bit. He learned first to move his legs in with his head in the water. When that went well, tried Ciel to swim with his arms and legs at the same time. After that learned he to dive from a diving board. It took the whole day but now could Ciel swim a little. Mr. Michaelis and Ciel had a lot of fun. The whole group left around 15:30 because they had to catch the train of 17:43. 

Everyone packed their stuff and relaxed until 5 o'clock because they had to leave not to late otherwise they would maybe miss their train. When they all went into the train sat the teachers and student together again just like the trip to the city. Ciel and Mr. Michaelis sat next to each other just like the first time. Ciel started to blush a bit again but he knew this time it was because of Sebastian and he didn't dislike it this time. "It's a shame this is the end of our trips," said Madam Red "I liked to do something with my students and I hoped you think it was awkward and only did these things with us because we are your teachers." "No that's not it. We liked to do things with you all!" said Lizzy happy. "It might have looked weird, five students hanging around with their teachers, but it was much fun and I hope we can maybe do this again with the eight of us," said Sieglinde. Even Mr. Spears liked it. The teachers said too that the students should treat them like teachers when they were at school again and the students understood it. 

They all decided too to tell not the teachers and the students did fun things together because that would look weird for each of the groups. The teachers would maybe get fired because it would look like they followed the kids and the students would get bullied because they would be hoping to get better grades because of this. 

It became dark again and everyone fell asleep, except for Ciel and Mr. Michaelis. Ciel laid on Sebastian's shoulder and whispered: "It would be almost the last time we can do things like this." Sebastian kissed Ciel and he kissed back. "We have to wait a little longer and we have the extra lessons together when we can be alone again. I think we have to wait a little longer until we can say we're a couple and for the rest of the time can I transform into a younger boy or girl so it would look like we're a young couple." "You don't have to do that. You waited for me, so I will wait too" answered Ciel before he fell asleep too. When Ciel awoke was the train almost at the station of Alnwick. 

It was really dark and Mr. Spears offered: "We can drive you home if you want because it's already dark." "But I think that won't fit," said Undertaker. "Yes, it will" answered Mr. Spears. The teacher had a very big car were ten people could fit in. "Why do you have such a big car as a teacher?" "I've got another job too and for that job, I need very many places." Nobody dared to ask what his extra job was because he looked like he didn't want to say it. The kids were all brought home. The parents of Sieglinde liked the presents Ciel bought for them. Ciel saw he didn't give Sebastian his present. He would give it to him at the next extra lesson, which he was looking forward to.


	12. Chapter 12

The break was over and school started again. "This is my last chance to pass the year," thought Ciel. "But wait, it will be my last period with my extra lessons from Mr. Michaelis and after this, can't I spent time with him alone." Ciel still loved Sebastian but he didn't know if it was the same for him. 

Ciel really wanted that the school day would end soon so he could go to the extra lesson of Mr. Michaelis. Ciel's first lesson was Mr. Michaelis' lesson but the looked like a normal teacher and student. They had to because none of them wanted to be discovered. Ciel would be treated worse than now and Mr. Michaelis would lose his job. Ciel had still six lessons after Mr. Michaelis' so he would be done after five hours. His friend saw he was nervous and impatient. "What's wrong, Earl?" asked Undertaker. Ciel spoke the least with him of his friends but they didn't need to speak to understand each other. "N-nothing. Why do you ask?" was Ciel's answer. "Well you don't look like yourself today," said Lizzy. Ciel answered: "I'm the same as always." 

He went to the classroom and was followed by his worrying friends. When was it finally 15:10 and Ciel almost ran out of the classroom and went to Mr. Michaelis classroom but he first went to his locker to get the cup he bought for Sebastian. When he was in the usual classroom, he didn't see his teacher. Ciel waited and waited, after a time did he went to the common room and asked where Mr. Michaelis was. "Oh, Ciel. Mr. Michaelis went home. He didn't feel well." "Thank you, Madam," said Ciel and left the room. He started worrying because he didn't know if it was serious if a demon became sick. He grabbed his phone and looked Sebastian Michaelis up. "If I know his address can I visit him and take nurse him," thought Ciel. He found the address and went to the house. Ciel saw a big mansion just like his. He remembered he had to speak with the people who are rebuilding his house. Ciel pushed on the doorbell and it sounded just like his. He started getting uncomfortable. "I hope it isn't inside like I think it is going to look like," thought the boy. 

A girl with purple-red hair a glasses opened the door. She wore a maid uniform. "With what can I help you, mister," asked the girl. "I'm here for Mr. Michaelis" was Ciel's answer. "He's ill," said the maid. "I know but I would like to see him" Ciel started to get nervous. "May I know who wants to see him?" said a man behind her. He was taller than the girl and has blonde hair. He wore a chef uniform and goggles, he was completely black like he was in an explosion. "I-I.." Ciel didn't know what to say. Should he tell them he was Sebastian's student or his lover. "Are you maybe Mr. Phantomhive?" asked the third person. It was a boy, around sixteen years old. He had blond orange hair with three clips or the right and two on the left in his hair. The wore a straw hat and a gardener uniform. "Y-yes I am," said Ciel nervous. "What did he tell them?!" thought he. He followed the servants into the mansion. Only the girl went upstairs and the men went the other way, it looked like they went working again. 

Both girl and boy walked to the end of the hallway and the girl knocked on the last door. "Master Mr. Phantomhive it here for you," said the maid. "You can let him in Mey-rin" heard Ciel. "So her name is Mey-rin. I need to remember that." thought Ciel. Mey-rin opened the door of the room and left with a bow. It was a big room with a desk, bookcase, a big bed and a door which probably led to the bathroom. On the bed laid a man. It was Mr. Michaelis. He didn't look like himself at all, he was at school always so properly but know did he look like he was almost dead which was, as far as Ciel knew, impossible. "What are you doing here, little Phantomhive," said Mr. Michaelis with a little smile. "I heard you were ill so I wanted to nurse you," said Ciel with a little blush on his cheeks. "But you know, I'm alright," said Mr. Michaelis when he stood up. "B-but Madam red sai..."


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing here, little Phantomhive," said Mr. Michaelis with a little smile. "I heard you were ill so I wanted to nurse you," said Ciel with a little blush on his cheeks. "But you know, I'm alright," said Mr. Michaelis when he stood up. "B-but Madam Red sai..."

The tall man grabbed the little boy and hugged him. "W-what are y-you doing?" asked Ciel with a dark blush. "Just a thing lovers should do. Do you want more?" asked Sebastian with a sly smile. Ciel started to blush even harder and looked at his lover. Sebastian grabbed the boy and put him on his bed and started to kiss him. The man asked entrance and Ciel gave it. They both wanted to be dominant but Sebastian won. He pulled back and started to kiss Ciel's neck. Ciel let out a little moan and Sebastian knew he liked it. The little boy started to blush even more but the demon stopped and said "I think that is enough for the first time" and let Ciel go.

He stood up and started to cough very much. "Are you alright, Ciel?" asked Sebastian. Ciel fainted on the ground. The demon laid his hand on the forehead of the fainted boy. Although demons couldn't feel the same as humans could he still feel he was warm. He didn't know anything about human illnesses so he called Mey-rin. When she was in the room he felt that Ciel had a high fever. She called one of the other servants who called an ambulance. Sebastian went with Ciel in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Mmhh. W-where am I?" asked Ciel when he woke up. "You're in the hospital. You had an asthma attack and you passed out, so we called an ambulance" said the man next to the bed. "Why are you here Sebastian?" asked Ciel. "Well, as you teacher and lover should I take care of you right? Just like you wanted to do for me" said Sebastian. Ciel started to blush a bit and turned his had away so he didn't have to look into his eyes. "Why didn't to tell me you have asthma? You can tell me everything" said Sebastian anxiously. "I didn't have an attack since I was a little kid so I thought it wasn't necessary." "It's my fault. I shouldn't have done something you weren't prepared for" said Sebastian a little sad. "No it isn't, I should have taken my medicine but I thought I would be alright because my last attack was very long ago." Ciel saw his love sad and he wanted to comfort him.

"The doctor said we can go home because you have your medicine now so you will be alright," said Sebastian a bit happier. "In that case, let's go" was the boy's answer. Ciel saw his clothes were on a chair next to him because he was in the hospital did he wore a long shirt. He wanted to change but the demon didn't go away. "Well, I'm going to change and we can go when I'm done," said Ciel trying to show Sebastian he had to leave, but he still sat on his chair. It looked like he wouldn't go away so Ciel had to change with the man looking at him. Ciel started to undo the buttons of his shirt but he started to blush and couldn't get them loose. Sebastian started to help him but Ciel said: "W-what are you trying to do?!" "Well, I wanted to help you because it looked like you couldn't get them loose," said Sebastian calm. "What is he thinking?!" thought the boy when the man undid the buttons.

After a short time were all of the buttons loose and Sebastian saw Ciel didn't wear an undershirt. Ciel started to blush when the man stared at him. "T-thank you for helping me," said the blushing boy. He wanted to go on with changing but Sebastian started to take the shirt off. Ciel grabbed the shirt and said: "W-what are you doing?" "Oh sorry, I used to change my young master and since I love you and look like my young master..." said Sebastian surprised. "I-i understand. I think I can actually need some help" said the blushing boy.

When he was changed, they went to the house of Sebastian to get Ciel's backpack with his books. On the way asked Ciel: "What did you actually tell your servants about me? And why did they call me Mr. Phantomhive?" "I told them you are one of my students who I give extra lessons and they call you like that because they call everyone a mister, miss or mistress" was the answer of the teacher. "I-is it alright to call you Sebastian when we're alone?" asked Ciel shy. He wanted to call his lover by his name. "Of course you can. I'm your boyfriend" said Sebastian to the boy. "B-boyfriend?" stuttered Ciel. "Yes, I'm your boyfriend and your mine right?" "That's right. He's my first boy- or girlfriend." thought Ciel, "But he didn't give me my first kiss. I still need to talk to her about it."

When they were at the house did they went inside, grabbed the backpack and Ciel went home. When he was home he did call the one who should observe the rebuild of his house. Nobody picked the phone up so he went to the office of the company but the building was empty. He started to worry and went to the ruin of his house. It wasn't being rebuilt at all. Ciel fell on his knees and wanted to cry. He was swindled. He didn't have much money left to buy a new house and he couldn't stay at Sieglinde's house forever and he said he would leave at the end of the year. The boy screamed. "WHAT SHOULD I DO!!" Suddenly felt he a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice which said: "I can help you."


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel turned around and saw someone he didn't want to see, Alois Trancy. The same who attacked and kissed him on his vacation. Ciel was very angry again and said: "What are you doing here Trancy and what do you mean with 'I can help you'?" "I know about your little house problem and I can help you so you don't have to stay with your friend for much longer" answered the blond boy. "Why would you help me? I'm your rival" said Ciel confused. "Well I like you and if we combine our companies, will we be unstoppable," said the AloiYou're crazy! Why would I work with someone who kidnapped me?!" "Well, you can do whatever you want. but remember if you won't work with me will I take you out of my way" said Alois angry when he walked away to a car behind him. 

Ciel stayed to look for some useful things. He saw something shining and walked to the object. He found a big ring with a blue stone. Ciel recognized it immediately, it was the ring which was passed each time to the next head of the family when the previous head died. Suddenly sat Sebastian across Ciel, looking very surprised at the ring. "So you're still in the family," said Sebastian to the ring. Ciel asked: "did your Young Master wear this ring too?" "Yes he did" answered Sebastian with a little sad smile. "You must really miss him." "Yes but I've got you now and sorry I heard the conversation of you with Trancy. At the end of the year can you stay with me. My house is a complete copy of yours, well actually my Young master's but it is your house now" said Sebastian. "Well, I can let Sieglinde and the others think it's my house as long they don't come inside," thought Ciel. So he said: "I have to think about it." "I agree with that" answered Sebastian. The demon already kissed him so what will he do next? 

They walked together until they had both to go another way. "I'll so you at the extra lesson, Little Phantomhive," told Sebastian with a grin. "Yes, see you soon, Mr. Michaelis," said Ciel with a grin too. Sieglinde told Ciel she was anxious about him and that he should call if he is really late. He didn't tell her about the attack and said he was at Grell's house to learn for a test. Ciel told Sieglinde too his house was almost rebuilt and it would be done around the end of the school year. 

He went upstairs to his room to do his homework. When he unpacked his backpack found he the cup he bought for Sebastian. He wanted to give it to him as a present. "I need to give it to him tomorrow!" thought the boy. He made his homework and learned for the test he had tomorrow because he still hadn't learned it, but he could only think about what happened that day. He was kissed by his lover, had an asthma attack, was dressed by a demon, discovered his house wasn't rebuilt at all and he could live with a demon who was his boyfriend. He thought it would be an ordinary school day but that was it completely not.

Ciel was very tired and fell asleep while he was studying. He pretended he was ill but he was actually not prepared for the test and he was still bloody tired so he stayed at home but he looked up Sebastian's number and called the extra lesson would be at Sebastian's home. Ciel wanted to see him but he couldn't only go to the extra lesson so he had to think how he would go out of the room without Sieglinde would notice it. Ciel thought something that would work. He wrote a paper: "I'm sorry but could you stay out of the room because I don't want you to get ill too" and locked the door. This way couldn't, anybody, go into the room. He still had to find a way out of a locked room. He grabbed the garden ladder and placed it right next to his window, now could he get out of a locked room without somebody knowing. The only problem was that Ciel wasn't very sportive so it would be a task to go down the ladder without falling. It was just five teen minutes before the two had to see each other so Ciel had to go. He locked the room and wanted to go down the stairs. The first couple of steps went good but suddenly felt Ciel a little weird. "I'm falling!" thought the boy. He slipped over a leaf that was still on the ladder. Ciel started to scream and he thought: "What am I going to do!!"


	15. Chapter 15

He looked around fast but he could grab something. Suddenly he felt hands which hold him. It was Sebastian's. He saved Ciel from falling further. "W-what are you doing here?!" asked Ciel blushing. "Thank you for saving me, Sebastian," said Sebastian acting like how Ciel actually should react, "it took you much time so I was looking why you were late." He put Ciel down and said: "I will always be there if you're in trouble, Ciel." Ciel started to blush a bit and said: "T-thank you." The demon smiled. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps, they were going away. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and ran into the shrubbery. Sebastian put Ciel down because he would be seen otherwise. "What are you doi~," asked Ciel but Sebastian put his hand over his mouth and his finger on his own to let him see he shouldn't make any noise. Sebastian looked through the shrubbery to see who was the one was walking towards them. He saw it was Lizzy. "What is she doing here? Is she here maybe for..." thought the demon. His eyes became demonic pink and Ciel looked scared, but he liked the eyes of the demon too. Ciel heard the doorbell and he heard: "Ciieeelll are you home!" He recognized the voice, it was Lizzy's high and cute voice. "What is she doing here?" thought the Ciel. 

Suddenly started Sebastian to kiss the boy. Ciel was so surprised he opened his mouth and Sebastian entered. Ciel didn't even try for dominance and let Sebastian have his way. Ciel broke up the kiss and said blushing cherry red: "W-what the hell are you doing and why now." "Does it really matter?" was the answer of the man who tried to kiss Ciel again but he scuffled to the back. "Y-yes it does." "Well, if you really want to know, it's was Elizabeth who was the one who was walking to us. I think she came for you and, well..." Sebastian started to blush a little bit and couldn't look his lover in the eyes. "He is jealous? What cute!" thought Ciel and started to smile a bit. Sebastian looked surprised at his lover. Ciel kissed Sebastian on his nose and said: "I'm only yours so don't worry." Sebastian started to smile too. 

They looked if Lizzy was really gone and she was. Sebastian stood up and helped Ciel to stand up. "Let's skip the lesson for today, you've learned enough for today. But we will have the lesson tomorrow at the usual time and classroom, alright Little Phantomhive" said Sebastian. "Yes, Mr. Michaelis" answered Ciel polite. The next day started normal but Lizzy said in the lunch break: "Where were you yesterday?" "At home. Why do you ask?" answered Ciel. He started to worry. "Oh. I visited you yesterday and nobody opened the door." "I think I was asleep." answered Ciel nervous. "I think you were. Sorry, I asked" said Lizzy and she didn't say any more about yesterday. Lizzy didn't start a conversation with him the rest of the day but she answered if Ciel asked something. 

It was the last lesson and Ciel went to the extra lesson classroom. Sebastian was already there and when Ciel was inside he said: "Hello Little Phantomhive. Can you lock the door and put the blinds down?" Ciel did what he was told and he wanted to know why he had to but he didn't ask. "Come here" was Sebastian's next order and Ciel did again what he was told. Suddenly grabbed Sebastian Ciel and put him to the blackboard. He put the boy's hands above his head. "W-what are you doing"


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly grabbed Sebastian Ciel and put him against the chalkboard and placed his hands above his head "W-what are you doing?" Ciel asked while he tried to get away. Sebastian didn't respond and stared at Ciel's blue eye. The boy started to blush and looked away. Sebastian grabbed with his free hand Ciel's chin so he looked at him and he started to kiss the boy. It wasn't very gentle but it was more than the last time. Ciel kissed him back, not knowing what would happen. 

Sebastian let his chin go and put his hand on the back of my head. Then he started to kiss with more passion and a little rougher. He bit Ciel's lip and he gave him what he wanted. He was the first one who pulled back and he started to smirk. He suddenly started to undo the three highest buttons of Ciel's shirt and pulled his jacket off. 

"W-what are you going to do" was the boy's response to teachers actions. "Well, I give you an extra lesson. That's why your here right, Little Phantomhive?" said his teacher to the student and he started to kiss his neck. Ciel moaned a little and when he, did he started to blush dark red. Sebastian looked at him with a little smile and said to him: "It looks like I found your most favorite spot." He started to bite a little bit. "This is proof your mine and mine alone." 

Someone knocked on the locked door. Sebastian clicked with his tongue but he let me go and walked to the door. He waved his hand to show Ciel must hide. He ran to the desk and hid under it. He opened the door and said: "Oh hello, Mr. Durless." "So it's Madam Red who is here, but why?" Ciel thought. "Is Ciel maybe here?" asked a higher voice. It was Sieglinde's. "Yes, I'm giving him an extra lesson. Didn't he tell you?" answer Sebastian. Ciel heard he was a bit angry. Probably because he had to deal now with his problems. "No he didn't, but because he's with you so we don't have to worry." "Geez, how many of them are at the door. Only Undertaker misses, but I bet he just doesn't say anything," thought Ciel when he heard Grell's voice. 

He heard they walked away and Sebastian locked the door again. He offered his hand to help me up and the boy grabbed his hand. He didn't think he would do anything. He gave me a little kiss and said with a sly smile: "Don't think I would let you go next time. And I will tell them next time what we were doing so tell them you have the extra lesson." Ciel started to blush after his words. "Well, I don't think I need any extra lessons at school, right Mr. Michaelis," he said to tease the teacher. "No, but I think you can use some lessons at my house. But only if your marks get down or you think you will need it" responded the teacher. "We will see." Ciel walked to the door and Sebastian followed and he held the door open for me. 

Nobody was in the corridor anymore and he suddenly felt something on his hand. He looked at his hand and saw Sebastian hold it. He pulled it back and said: "W-what are you doing?" "Can't I hold my lover's hand?" asked Sebastian with a questioning look. "B-but if someone sees us?" "I'm a demon remember. I can sense if there's someone and I don't sense anyone's presence." "Well I think it's alright if you say so," Ciel said and he grabbed his hand this time. Sebastian looked at him and he smiled at him and it wasn't a smirk and not a fake smile, it was a real smile. 

They walked out of the building and just like Sebastian said, nobody has passed or seen them. When they were outside, Ciel didn't care if someone saw them. Sebastian walked him home but they had to separate a street before Ciel's. You could look a far distance from the window so they could be seen by Sieglinde. Sebastian kissed on Ciel on his forehead as a goodbye kiss and even then Ciel started to blush a little. Sebastian walked to the street on the right to his own mansion. "And I will even see him tomorrow. I mustn't blush when he looks at me with his red eyes" thought Ciel. Even then he started to blush a pale pink. He walked home and dinner was ready. Sieglinde asked: "Why didn't you tell me you had an extra lesson today?" "Oh, I just forgot but I will tell you next time for sure." After dinner did Ciel went immediately to bed. When he was brushing his teeth did he see a hickey, it was made by Sebastian. "I have to hide this from Sieglinde and the others," he thought. He went to bed and he had a beautiful dream about himself and his dear lover.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you think Ciel is acting differently from normal?" Lizzy asked Sieglinde and the others. "So I'm not the only one who thought that" answered Grell.   
"He started acting like that after our trip to London," said Undertaker "Do you know something Green Witch?"  
Grell called her like that because she always wore black and green clothes and could make everything with almost nothing. "Not really. He hadn't told me anything and always go upstairs when he gets home and after dinner, he does not get out of his room until morning" was her answer. "I think we could look after him for a while and look when he is acting different" was Lizzy's suggestion. "But what if Ciel finds out," asked Sieglinde, "I think he will put us in a pan and makes soup of us" joked Grell and Undertaker started to chuckle, but Lizzy and Sieglinde looked angry at them and they were surprised how the girl took the joke. "I think we should be very careful and if he finds out we will say the truth. "Let's do it," said everyone together.

The next day we're they all following the plan and started to spy him. But sadly hadn't they figured anything out. Ciel was just acting like his normal self. The next day was the same. But the third day was different. Ciel was a little nervous all day and it was over after the lesson of Mr. Michaelis. When he asked Ciel something or looked at the bluenette started he to blush a bit and didn't know what to say. All the friends saw it day after day and knew why their friend was acting weird.

After a week told the friends Ciel their conclusion: "Isn't there something you should tell us Earl?" asked Undertaker. "W-what do you mean?" responded Ciel nervous. "Do they know about me and Sebastian? No, how could they know" the young boy thought. "About you and Mr. Michaelis, we mean" explained, Grell. "No, what is wrong," asked Ciel. "They know it! I should think of something but they won't believe me what I say. I give up" thought Ciel scared. "We know you're scared of Mr. Michaelis," said Lizzy. "Eh," said Ciel. He looked surprised at his confident friends. "They think I'm scared of him. Is that all? Thank goodness they don't know it" thought Ciel. He was thankful he had so weird friends. But he still liked the feeling they cared about him. "Yes I'm a little but that will pass" lied Ciel. He had to lie or they would look for the real reason. "If you need us will we help you, Earl," said Undertaker kind. 

"Good idea, we will go with you to Mr. Michaelis and tell him the truth," said Grell happy. "Y-you don't have to do that for me, really" Ciel responded. "What should I do I can't let Sebastian think I'm scared of him, but I really can't tell them the real truth. I hope Sebastian will understand it." Everyone walked to Mr. Michaelis classroom and knocked on the door. "Who is it," asked Mr. Michaelis. "It's me" was Ciel's answer. Mr. Michaelis told them to enter and was surprised when he saw who entered his classroom. "Well what brings you all here?" asked Mr. Michaelis formal. Ciel could see he was irritated by the visit of his friends. "We would like to talk about your and Ciel's relationship" answered Lizzy. The teacher looked at his blue-haired student and he showed signs that it wasn't like the demon thought it was.   
"May I ask what the problem is?" the teacher asked the group. "Ciel is a little scared of you," said Sieglinde. "Is that so Little Phantomhive, if so why don't we speak just with the two of us?" asked Mr. Michaelis with a little wink. "We will do that," said Ciel happy. "Now do I just have to say it all went smoothly after I come out of the classroom, having time with Sebastian alone is a plus!" thought Ciel. 

The friends left the two alone and closed the door. Sebastian went to his desk and asked Ciel: "That scared me." "I'm sorry, but we can at least be alone now" was Ciel's response. "Yes that's true and I'm glad I've closed the blinders so no one can see us now," said the demon when he pulled Ciel closer to him. "Yes I'm glad too," said Ciel. The lovers started to kiss each other. Of course, winning Sebastian in their fight but Ciel didn't mind. Sebastian pulled away and started to kiss your boy's neck. "Don't leave any marks," said Ciel. Sebastian didn't like it but he understood the boy. It didn't take long before the demon found the boy's spot again. Ciel moaned a little but not too loud otherwise would his friends find out. After a short time went the teacher and student out of the classroom with both a big smile and Ciel with a light pink blush. "See you tomorrow, Little Phantomhive," said Mr. Michealis when he left the group. "And?" asked the friends together. "It's alright, we understand each other now" answered Ciel. He was glad he did it like this, now would his friends not be worrying anymore and he had a bit fun with Sebastian. They would see each other again tomorrow so it couldn't get any better!


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel woke up happily, he would see Sebastian after school and he didn't have to worry about his friends anymore. He jumped out of bed and got dressed fast. He was looking forward to going to school. It was the first time in months, no years, he was this happy. 

It wouldn't take long before he was eating breakfast downstairs. He looked at the planner and saw it only was a couple of weeks before the summer break would start. He was looking forward to it because he thought about the offer Sebastian gave him. The offer was that Ciel could live with him in a mansion which looked just like his. The problems were that it was quite a while ago Sebastian made the offer so he didn't know if it still counted and he had to let his friends think that the burned mansion was rebuilt again. The good point was that none of Ciel's friends had seen his old house. 

After breakfast with Sieglinde, they went to school and waited on the corner of the street for the rest. Of course, they had to wait quite a while but they knew it would. The friends walked to school together and Grell asked on the way: "Why are you so happy?" "I'm just happy because I can, right?" was Ciel's answer to the redhead. Grell was surprised by the answer but smiled. They were 20 minutes early so we waited in the cafeteria. There were just some other students studying. It didn't take long before the bell rang and everyone went to their own classroom. Ciel's first period was Latin. He hated it but he had to keep it for some time. Luckily it was Lizzy's first lesson too, so it wasn't that bad. The rest of the day went by slowly, "It's always like this when your waiting for something fun" thought Ciel. 

Gladly was the last lesson finally over and he almost ran to Sebastian's classroom. The boy knocked on the door and went inside. he saw Sebastian with his head on his desk. He looked like he had trouble with something so Ciel walked to him and shook him a bit, "What are you-" said Sebastian, but he stopped when he saw it was just him. His appearance changed and he looked happy now. "Hi, Sebastian," the bluenette said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm completely fine Ciel" was the answer of the demon. Ciel knew he was lying so I said back: "I know your not, you can tell me" "O-oh okay. I've got the feeling my family is coming to check on me, but..." he stopped. "But, what?" Ciel asked curiously. "They don't know about us two and I don't know if they will accept it." Sebastian looked uncomfortable and Ciel understood why. But Ciel knew he didn't care if his family accepted it, he would still love him, just like this. 

Sebastian couldn't tell how the family would look like because they will probably change their appearance. So they could be close to the couple while they don't know. Ciel went just home after this and how happy he was in the morning, so unhappy he was now. He had to look out for the Michaelis family while he didn't know how they look like. What he didn't like the most was the side effect, he could be lovely with his own lover. "This sucks," Ciel said out loud. People looked weird at him but the boy just walked to Sieglinde's house. "Oh, I forgot to tell him about the moving plan. I think I will tell him tomorrow after school," the boy thought.

He opened the door of the house and saw Sieglinde sitting at the dining table with 3 other girls. The first had light blonde hair, the second was a redhead and the last had a black bob. "I'm home," Ciel said and all the girls looked at him. He could see the faces of the 3 unknown girls. The red-haired had green eyes and the other two had brown eyes. "Welcome back" answered Sieglinde, just like always when someone came home. "I see you've got the company," said Ciel while he looked at the girls. "Yes they are in my Greek and Geography class" answered Sieglinde. "Hello, you must be Ciel Phantomhive, right?" asked the black-haired. "Yes, I am. May I ask who I've got the pleasure with?" asked Ciel politely with a small smile. "I'm Dee Douglas. I'm the youngest" said the red-haired girl enthusiastic. "I'm Lilith. The second sister" said the blonde. "Well less best, I'm Lora, short for Loralai, the oldest. We moved yesterday to the town, because of the family business." "Who is your math teacher?" asked Lilith. "That's Seba-, eh Mr. Michaelis I mean. Why do you ask?" answered Ciel. "I almost said, Sebastian. I really have to look out when I call him like that" thought the boy. "Because it seems we have the same teacher," said Lilith. "So we will all be friends," said Dee happily. "I look forward to it" was Ciel's answer to the happy girl. He left the girls alone and went upstairs to study. He studied until late and woke up and went like normally to school, but it wouldn't be such a normal day after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel woke up like normal. Well normal, he woke up with his head on the learning books. One of the hardest tests would be that day, but Ciel wasn't really nervous. He was more nervous about something else. Ciel would ask today if he still could move in by Sebastian. He stood up from his chair and walked to the bathroom to wash his face to be really awake. The rest of the morning was like normal.

***  
It was time for the test. Ciel knew already many answers when he got the paper. It only took 30 of the 50 minutes before he flipped over his paper and laid it on the corner of the desk. He had a good feeling about this. Ciel was beginning to feel nervous. "What would he think?" Ciel thought "can I still move in by him, or did he forget about it? I hope he remembered it and will like the idea."

The rest of the day flew by and all the lessons were over. "This will be the moment of truth," thought Ciel on his way to his lover's classroom. The nervous boy knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was none. Ciel hesitated if he should go inside or wait outside the classroom. He decided to knock again and wait until he had an answer. He waited and waited but it remained silent on the other side of the door. Ciel opened the door a little and was very shocked by what he saw.

There was Sebastian standing in front of the empty class but that was not what shocked the boy. 3 women were all over him. They didn't notice Ciel was watching them. Ciel recognized the women. They looked like the girls Sieglinde took home yesterday, Dee, Lilith, and Lora. They were taller and older but still looked like the girls from yesterday.

The 3 women were kissing and hugging the teacher. Ciel already knew where this was going to and became sad. He ran away but tripped over his own feet. He started getting tears in his eyes. The sad boy heard footsteps. Ciel didn't look back and got up. He heard Sebastian calling his name, but didn't care. He ran and just ran. He didn't know where he was going to, but everything is better than that place. Suddenly he crashed into something and fell on the floor. "Watch out where you're going", Ciel said. He looked up because there was no answer. He was a blonde boy and a long tall man in black. It was the same who was at his old house the last time, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. 

"W-what do you want, Trancy", Ciel said, trying to look like everything was normal. "You, obviously" was Alois's answer. "I won't give the Funtom company to you and you know that" answered Ciel angry. Alois said: "Who said I was talking about the company? I said I want you, Ciel." "What is he thinking?" Ciel thought and looked at Alois who came close to him. Alois whispered in Ciel's ear: "I want you and only you." Tears flowed down Ciel's face. "Sebastian always said that to me." "Just think about it. You know how to find me" Alois said and left Ciel crying on the school floor. "Ciel! Ciel where are you?!" Ciel heard Sebastian's voice, "Oh there you are." Sebastian got down to grab Ciel's hand. but Ciel hit him away. Sebastian was very surprised by this and didn't go after Ciel, who stood up and ran away. 

Ciel went to the park so he could be alone for a while. There was a place only he knew. It was close to the big tree and behind the bushes. Suddenly he heard footsteps. The 3 girls were before him, grinning. "What are you three doing here?" Ciel asked angry, with still watery eyes. "We just came to ask you the same," said Lilith. "I asked first" was Ciel's answer. "We just saw a blue-haired boy and knew it was you, so looked if you were okay," said Dee kind, with still a grin on her face. Ciel said: "I know what you did in the classroom with Mr. Michaelis." "I know you saw us," said Lora. "Sebastian knew too," Dee said. "And you know the reason he didn't go after you," Lilith said with a sadistic tone. "This can't be happening," thought Ciel. "He likes us more than you!" the three said together. The girls started laughing at the Ciel. He stood up and ran away. "This day can't get worse" Ciel thought and went so Sieglinde's house. He went immediately to his room. He saw he had an e-mail. It was from Alois. Ciel opened it and started to read. "My sweet Ciel, I know you're sad but I can help you. You know I like you, and you know I can make you the happiest in the world. And if we work together, we can be the richest teens ever. But that isn't the point of all this. I don't want to see you this said. If you understand I can make you happy, come Friday after school to the park. See you then, Alois" 

Ciel was actually thinking about it. The next couple of day did he stay at home. Sebastian just couldn't get it and asked Ciel's friends about it. They all said he stayed at home because he had a fever. Sebastian knew it wasn't true but didn't ask further. He thought: "So he didn't tell his friends. I really have done it now."


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel went to the place in Alois's message and he saw that he already was there. "Hi," Ciel said. "Hellooo" Alois answered happy, "Well, what do you want to do?" "I don't know, what do you want?" Ciel answered. "Well...if you insist, there is a new movie I would like to see. Is that OK?" "Yeah, sounds good," said Ciel. They walked to the city and went to the cinema. The movie was a Romcom (romantic comedy) and if there was a film Ciel did hate, was it a rom-com. He bared with it and didn't say a word about it. They went inside, bought some popcorn and waited for the film to start. It became darker and the movie started. 

It was just like romcoms are in Ciel's eyes. They are always happy, sad and happy again and then is the movie over. Ciel did actually like it a little bit but in the middle of the movie, he suddenly felt something on his leg. He looked and saw Alois's hand on his leg. Ciel blushed a bit and looked angry at the boy next to him. Alois still looked at the movie, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Alois must have felt like someone was looking at him because he suddenly turned to Ciel. He started to grin and came closer to the blushing one, who became redder the closer Alois got. Ciel closed his eye but didn't feel anything. He opened slowly his eye and saw Alois laughing. The blonde whispered to the bluenette: " I don't kiss on the first date." Ciel couldn't think about anything tells the whole movie. Just like Alois said, he didn't make a move anymore on Ciel. 

When the movie was over, they went to a cafe for dinner. They went home after that and Alois walked Ciel to the corner of the street. They couldn't walk through the door because there was a change Sieglinde was watching. Ciel went to his room and let himself fall on his bed. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had fun with Alois, but could he trust him after he had done to him when he and his friends were on vacation the last break. Ciel decided not to go to school for some time, to think about all of this.

***

Ciel started to come to school after 2 weeks. Nobody asked why he wasn't at school because he called the school to tell them he was ill, which was a lie. Everyone just excepted it and let Ciel be Ciel. He still skipped the math classes. Madam Red asked him why he skipped the lessons because she was the one who always kept an eye on Ciel after the fire at his old house. He didn't even tell her. "Ciel, you need to follow math class. If we transfer you to another class, only for math, will then go to class?" asked she. Ciel nodded. No sooner said than done, Ciel was transferred to another math class. Because he skipped so many lessons, he had a hard time to keep up. Gladly did his friends still want to help him, without asking why he skipped so many lessons? They knew Ciel wouldn't tell them. Sieglinde suggested just a week after he went back to school: " Why don't we ask Mr. Michaelis why Ciel still doesn't show up in the math class?" Everyone ells agreed. They went to him after school. "Mister, do you know why Ciel doesn't come to the math lessons?" asked Lizzy. He said he didn't know why and the group saw he was lying, but didn't ask further. 

Ciel was having a problem. He had to take the tests he missed, but he had the normal tests too. Almost every week did he have 3 hours of math homework. And what was the worst part was that he didn't understand any of it. His grades went down. He missed his old math teacher at times like this, who could explain everything so Ciel would understand. If he still didn't understand it, he just had to look like he didn't get it and the teacher would explain it again. "He is just the best teacher I can get," Ciel thought and didn't know what to do anymore. He cried every time he thought the last day he saw his big love. "How could he do that to me?" Ciel whispered to himself, with watery eyes. He looked at his computer and saw he had an e-mail. It was anonymous. Ciel started to read the text: "Ciel, I know your problems with your teacher and lover. I know why he had those girls around him, but there must be a misunderstanding. I would like to tell this to you personally. If you want to know the truth, come tomorrow after school to your and your love's classroom and I will tell you everything." 

Ciel didn't know if he should trust this person. There was no name or anything that could lead to the person who wrote it. Even though all of this he had to think about it. If the person was right about what happened, it could be alright between Ciel and Sebastian again. Ciel had to sleep a night about it. 

When it was morning, he still didn't know what to do. He just went to school normally. He had 7 hours to think about it. At the break, he got a letter. It was from the person he got the e-mail from. Ciel read he had to decide that moment if he wanted to know the truth and mark one of the two choices, 1=yes 2=no. Ciel took the risk and marked the first choice, yes. There was now no way back.


	21. Chapter 21

In the message stood Ciel had to leave the paper at the table and just wait until school was over. It felt like days, months or even years for Ciel until school was over. The boy really became nervous as the bell rang for the last lesson. He went to the cafeteria, where he got the message.

Ciel waited for 10 minutes when somebody walked to him. "Could this be the one who sent the e-mail and know everything, how is that possible?" Ciel thought. But he was wrong, the girl who walked to him had a little piece of paper for him. Ciel read it and was pretty angry. He had to go to the classroom of Mr. Michaelis. Ciel already had an idea who sent him the letters. The boy knew he had to go, otherwise, he would look like a coward.

Ciel went to the classroom and just as he thought, there was a sign anyone had to stay out. Ciel knew this wasn't meant for him because the teacher drew a pentagram on the sigh. The two decided if there was that star on the sign, it didn't count for the boy. Only they knew it because they could be in the classroom in silence. The boy knocked on the door, just like normal. "Come on Ciel, don't let him trick you! Stay focused!"

The familiar voice told him to come in. Ciel took a deep breath and entered the room. Just as he thought, the teacher sat in his chair by his desk and looking at the papers in front of him. He looked up to the student and he looked surprised, but he had fast his evil looking and a sexy grin on his face. He pointed before his feet, Ciel had to stand before him. The boy hesitated for a moment but did what the man wanted. Sebastian stood up and still looked at his nervous student. He walked to the window and locked it, and he did also lock the door. Ciel started to get more nervous but when he looked at the demon, he saw something like fear in his eyes. The boy could see the sweat dripping from the teacher's forehead too. His expression of the demon Ciel knew, relaxed and cool, changed in seconds to a little nervous kid who was scared to be kidnapped by monsters. 

When everything was locked, Sebastian walked back to Ciel. The boy could still see the fear in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel started to get worried, but he started to think it might be a trick. The look in Ciel's eyes changed. He became sad and angry again. Trying not to show his sadness he said: "Well, what do you want to tell me?" Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance. They heard a dog barking, a cat meowing, and a sheep bellowing. Both went to the window and looked if they saw the animals. They didn't see anything and looked at each other with a confused look. Ciel looked fast away but with a rose blush. Somebody was laughing behind them and Ciel and Sebastian hesitated to turn around. Sebastian took a deep breath and turned around and Ciel followed his lead and did the same. They saw three women and they both knew who the three were. The three were Dee, Lilith, and Lora. Ciel didn't understand it, Sebastian loved them, right? But he looked so different from then. He almost looked terrified. Maybe it wasn't like Ciel thought, maybe he was wrong about it. He didn't have time to think about it because they came close to them. 

"W-what do you want from me?" Ciel asked. All three started to laugh. "We don't want something from you, little boy. We want Sebastian and him only," answered Lora. "Well, you did like the last time so why don't you go with them?" asked Ciel Sebastian a bit angry but also sad. He was about to cry. Ciel looked at Sebastian but he didn't move. The demon suddenly started to smile and he moved his face towards Ciel's. The boy didn't move and just watched the demon's face moving to his. Ciel felt something on his lips and he was just so happy to feel this again. He started to kiss the man back. Ciel remembered there were people watching and fastly pulled back. The boy looked at the surprising looks on the girls' faces but those disappeared very fast and a grin was replaced. Ciel didn't like a bit about it but he realized he should still be angry at Sebastian. "He is fooling me!" Ciel thought. He didn't get it anymore. The boy just hoped he misunderstood it all the time and Sebastian would still be his. 

The girls suddenly disappeared. The guys looked around but didn't see them. They started to get terrified. Sebastian heard a sound like your mouth is covered and you try to speak like something was over his mouth. The demon turned to Ciel to see if he was okay, but it didn't turn out as he hoped. Ciel was at the back of the classroom and two of the three girls held his arms and the last one coated his mouth. Sebastian ran to his student but before he was close enough to reach him, all the four of them disappeared. The always so cool demon collapsed on his knees and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. The eyes of the man became wet. The demon felt something watery on his face, he didn't know what it was. He remembered that humans had the same as this when they were sad, it was something called crying. Demons don't know this emotion. This was one of the signs he became more human each time. Sebastian didn't care about it now or never actually. One of the reasons he came back to the surface was that he didn't want to stay in hell anymore, so he didn't care about being human really much.


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian thought about the friends of Ciel. They will be asking where he is. "I've got a huge problem. He's gone because of me! So I need to fix it!", Sebastian thought. He heard a ringtone of a phone. It was his favorite song. The teacher looked around to see where the sound was coming from. There was a phone lying on the classroom floor. It was dark blue with a white rose strap. The demon knew the phone was Ciel's and grabbed it from the floor to see why it was ringing. It was an incoming call from Her. Sebastian got a bit jealous so he picked up and said: "Hello." "Who is this, and why do you have got Ciel's phone," was the answer he got. Sebastian knew immediately who was on the other side of the phone, it was Elizabeth. He had to think of something to fool her, so he said: "It's me, Miss Midford, Mr. Michaelis." "I-I'm so sorry, I was very rude. I still would like to know why you have got Ciel's phone." "Well, I wanted to speak with him for a while but as you know, phones are forbidden in my class. I picked up to see who called him in my class," Sebastian answered like everything was normal. "Oh, alright then. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Bye," and she hung up. It seemed she was really sorry. Sebastian was relieved it worked.

He did have to think now about how he will find Ciel and keep his disappearance unknown to everyone. He remembered reading something about changing appearance for demons. Sebastian went to his house and straightly went to the library. He started to look for the book with the right information. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, it was Mey-rin, the maid. "M-master, d-dinner is r-ready," the young lady stuttered. Sebastian looked up surprised at her and asked: "What time is it?" "It's 7 o'clock, sir," was the answer of the nervous maid. The demon stood up and went downstairs to the dining room with the maid. After dinner, he went back upstairs and did more research. 

He woke up and he looked where he was. The demon was in his bedroom, but he didn't remember walking to the room. One of the servants must have carried him to bed. It was probably Finny, the gardener, who was ridiculously strong. "I need to thank them later," Sebastian thought. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already 08:10 and the school began at 08:30. The demon jumped out bed and got dressed. He used his demonic speed so he would still make it in time. The teacher had to skip breakfast and ran to the school. He looked at his watch and saw he had just two minutes left. He had just 1 minute left until the school started when he was in front of the school door. The teacher wanted to open the door, but it didn't move. He looked through the windows and saw empty classrooms so the started to think why. Suddenly he remembered, it was Saturday so there wasn't school. He took his phone out of his bag and called the servants that one of them needed to pick him up. Some minutes later, the black car of the demon was in front of the building. Sebastian got on and saw Bard, the chef who was the only one old enough to drive, trying not to laugh at his master's actions.

When they arrived at the mansion did Sebastian went back to the library to find the solution of all the problems. He read books all day and after dinner did he continue and kept looking until dawn. He suddenly heard someone knock on the door. Sebastian let the person inside and saw it was May-rin with a plate with scones and tea. Then he realized it was morning. He was looking all night again. The demon knew he couldn't keep this up for too long. He had to ask his servants for help. It was forbidden to tell a lot of people the demon secret. He had to think of a way to let the servants help without telling the secret, he had one advantage: his servants were more muscles than brains. He knew he had a book with tells how to twist stories. It was on the self and was never take off, this will be the first time. Sebastian could find it immediately and he actually became irritated he couldn't find the other book so easily. He read the first chapter and already had an idea. The teacher would tell them it was a school project and so he had to find it or else he would be fired. As the servants heard this helped they looking for the book. After some hours of looking asked the gardener Finny: "What are we looking for again?" His master sighed, "We are looking for a book with information on demon curses or angle spells." "But why do you need that for a homeroom lesson?" asked Bard. "Well, I thought it would be fun to make a game out of it for the students to play in that lesson. I don't know how it will look like but that will be the main focus", the demons answer. "W-why will you be f-fired if y-you don't do t-this?" asked the maid. "I have to do something for my class because all of the teachers do that, so if I don't they think I don't like my class or something. Now get back to work!" "YES!"


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian and the servants were looking all night for the book with the answer. Everyone was so tired, but they still continued. When the sun was rising, Finny had found a special book. There was something weird about it. He showed it to his master and asked: "Is this may be the right book?" Sebastian took it and looked at the work. He studied the front, back, and sides of the book and saw something special. To verify what he saw he asked his servants: "What color is this the cover right now?" They all answered what it was red. The demon was now sure it was the right book and thanked the servants and let them go. They all went to bed, except for the demon. He was so happy he found the book he searched days for. He knew it was the right book because only demons can see the true color of the cover. All non-demons see it in red, just like the servant said. If you have the eyes of a demon, the cover is the darkest black. The title is also different for demons and non-demons. For the mortal, it is "Demon curses and angle spells." It's so specific, only a few are even interested in it. For the immortal, it said: "Encyclopedy for curses, rituals, and spells " The ways to destroy demon curses, like transformation, are dangerous to humans and other living beings. For demons and angels, it is a little bit easier. Only powerful creatures can perform such rituals. The ones who can do this, have this book. Sebastian flipped through it, looking for the chapter about finding people. This way, he hoped to find his love. It was a very thick book so he needed a pretty long time to find it. When he looked at the pages, tears appeared in his eyes. All the time he and the servants spend looking for the book was for nothing. The pages about the spell to find people, were ripped out of the book. He walked to the window and looked outside. The man reached for the necklace Ciel gave him in his raven form. He wore it every day and remembered the time he received the present. It was the first present he has gotten in centuries. He cherished like it was Ciel himself. This was the only thing he now had of Ciel.

He looked at the blue sky and suddenly got an idea. It was one he didn't like at all but was the only one he could think of. Powerful families got the encyclopedy. Demons and also...Angles. Some of the angle families were kicked out of Heaven so became fallen angles. There must be a spell to track one of them. There were different spells for tracking spells for different creatures. The one for fallen angles wasn't ripped out. Maybe one of them will help the demon because they didn't belong to God anymore but also weren't a part of the Hell where everyone is egoistic and wouldn't even think about helping another demon. He decided to rest that day so he and the servants could tomorrow start with collecting the things he needed for the spell.

The next morning he summoned all the servants and gave them a paper. On that paper were the ingredients for the spell. Some of that was ordinary things like Aloe Vera and peppermint. These ingredients were on the lists of the three humans. The more complex things did the demon keep for himself. Those things were like the blood of a demon and a hair from a pastor. If the three servants would see this, it wouldn't look like a school project at all. The demon ordered his servants to be back at 3 o'clock. They replied as usual and left the mansion. The master of the house went to his bedroom and opened the window. He looked outside to see if someone could see him with ease. His eyes looked around until he was certain none would see him. He walked to the center of the room and sat down on his knees, starting to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. The air became heavy. A circle started to show around the man. In the circle was a star, a pentagram. It started to light up. The light was a red-pink shade. The room became filled with a chant. It sounds like a spell. The song stopped and the man opened his eyes. The gems were now the same color as the circle and pentagram. The man stood up and ran to the open window. He jumped out of it. Anyone normal would think it was something like suicide. The others knew he would die. The man was now gone and replaced by a raven. This way he would be able to gather thing needed without to much trouble and without anyone knowing it was the teacher. The now raven had to find everything fast. It was a big list and there wasn't much time. Stamina is the ingredient for spells like this. This way the demon wouldn't be able to keep it up for too long. Every time he was the pet raven the demon would just wait for Ciel and turn into a raven a late as possible. The raven wouldn't stop his search to the ingredients until he found them all. Even if that meant turning back. He had to, to save his true love.


	24. Chapter 24

The now raven had memorized the ingredient. There were 5 things he had to gather. The first was easy, blood from a demon. The demon would save this for last. The second was not as easy. It was a hair from a pastor. The raven flew to the nearest church and hoped the pastor would be there. It took some time and patience, but there was the pastor. The demon had now to be very careful or the pastor would notice the presence of an evil soul. But the raven had a plan. He would just fly to the head of the Christian and try to pull some of the hairs out. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but couldn't think of anything else. The pastor was now beneath him. The raven jumped down and aimed for the head. Luckily the pastor didn't walk further. But just one inch away for the target, the pastor walked away and the raven crashed on the ground. This did even hurt a demon and he passed out.

"Are ... alright?" "Who's calling me? What's he saying?" The demon heard a voice. He opened his eyes and saw the face of the pastor. The shocked demon raised his hand want saw he was in his human form. The fall and so the pain and shocked turned him back. A new idea came to Sebastian's mind. He would now grab a hair and run off. He lay his hand on the head of the pastor and pulled out one hair. The pastor didn't even notice, he was busy inspecting the fallen one's body. The demon got up and started to fun away before the pastor could try to get him back. He ran for quite some time. The pastor wouldn't follow him anymore by this time. Sebastian looked at the hair and thought: " One down, four to go. I'll be soon with you, Ciel!"

The second ingredient the raven started looking for was a feather a turtle-dove. This looked easy, but it definitely wasn't. It was quite a task to find one. It took him around 6 hours to find one. It took him so long because he was either a raven or a human. He would scare the doves away either way. At last, he found one... a dead one. The demon looked at the bird. He felt bad for the poor guy but needed a feather. So he got one of the wings and walked away. But he looked back one more time and walked back to the dove. Because this bird made him think of Ciel. The dove probably had a partner, which is now left alone just like the demon. But Sebastian didn't want this to happen to Ciel too. He didn't want Ciel to end the same way, dead or so far gone the demon can't reach him. So Sebastian grabbed the bird and put it in the bushes. It wasn't the best place, but at least not in the middle of a path. He missed Ciel now even more and wanted this to end as soon as possible.

The third and second last thing he had to get was a special flower. The book didn't say which flower but there was a riddle.

This rose is as love at first sight.  
With the color of a contract.  
The flower is the favorite,   
Of your loved one.

It took the demon some time to understand this riddle. He understood the last two sentences clearly, but the first two were a problem. He went to a florist. "Hello, there. I have a slightly weird question," he asked. The florist said: "I hope I know the answer then," and smiled. "What rose is mostly sold as a present for a partner?" asked the demon slightly embarrassed. The florist smiled and answered: "I would say a red rose." "Then 1 red rose, please." said the demon. He was still a bit confused, it couldn't be this easy.

He went home with 1 red rose. The servants had already returned with their ingredients. Sebastian sends them away and got to work. He mixed the ingredients in a big pot. It took some time but he had patients. It was finally a liquid after 20 hours. He was now supposed to drink it and think of Ciel and he will be transported to his love. Sebastian got a bottle and put the mixture into it. He drank some and waited, and waited, and waited. He waited 2 days and still, nothing happened. He started to think he did something wrong. The servants were summoned in the office. Their master asked if they did bring the correct ingredients. ¨O-of course sir!¨ they answered. Sebastian started thinking and ordered the servants to get the ingredients again. The demon started to think about the riddle again. ¨It is a rose, since it is in the riddle. But the rest is complicated. 'The favorite of your loved one,' maybe it is my loved one. If that's the case, it would be Ciel's favorite flower. What was his favorite rose again? I did ask him on the first day of school. What was it?! What was it?!¨ The demon felt horrible, he didn't even remember one of the first things they talked about. He looked out the window into the garden. It was full of flowers. He looked at the roses and remembered. ¨I finally remember! It were white sterling roses! I need to get one.¨ He ran outside and grabbed one of the white roses. The servants returned about 2 hours later with the ingredients, again. He put it in the pot and waited for 20 hours again. The demon grabbed another bottle. He put the bottle to his lips and let some pass through. A circle appeared around him, a blue one. He started to feel weird. A mist appeared. Finny walked in asking if he wanted tea, but his master already disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

While Finny fainted, Sebastian appeared in another place. He looked around. The demon was surrounded by white. There was no sound, no smell, no anything. He started to panic and walk around. Nothing changed though. ¨Would you mind showing yourself, I'm not the patient type.¨ A cloud appeared. An entity walked out of it, a man. Sebastian could see the figure clearly as the cloud disappeared. They looked directly at each other. The ¨man¨ looked irritated at the demon. ¨Demon, what do you need?¨ ¨Thank you for your time, mister fallen angel. May I introduce myself? I'm Sebastian Michaelis.¨ The fallen angel sighed, ¨I know. I'm Eligor. Why did you summon me? It's rare to see a demon summoning an angel of any kind, even the fallen ones." Sebastian smiled. ¨I thought you already knew. But I'll explain. There is someone I'm looking for. He's very precious to me and I want him back. And I know you can find him with one of the spells.¨ It was now Eligor's turn to laugh. ¨And why would I do that? What do I get from it? It's a difficult spell you know, I won't cast it if I don't get something in return.¨ ¨Of course you do. I didn't expect anything different. But there is one thing I'm not sure though, what do you want in return?¨ He became nervous. It could be that Eligor wanted something small, like 5 souls or something like that. The opposite was also an option, asking something he wouldn't be able to obtain, or even worse, let go of. ¨I don't need things like souls, women or power. In that case, I believe I'm the same as you,¨ Eligor walked closer to the guest. ¨I want entertainment. Not a play, nor a song or act. I want drama and excitement. You'll be given a challenge. But no ordinary challenge.¨ Sebastian's blood pressure rose and made a fist, he still looked straight at the fallen angel. ¨What kind of challenge may that be?¨ ¨It might be easy, it might be hard. That depends on you, and the one your looking for.¨ The demon looked questioning at the other. ¨I'll explain. I'll take you to this person. It seems he's very, very precious to you. I'll give you 24 hours to get him out of the situation, make him yours again and call me to bring you back. The time starts when you set foot on the right location, of course, I'm fair.¨ ¨And what if I don't make it in time?¨ Sebastian asked calm, though he was very anxious about the answer. ¨Mhm, let's say the boy will suffer for internity, so he won't get to the next life and you can't see him. You will live on but won't be able to fall in love with anyone else.¨ The demon's eyes widen. ¨Do'nt you think that's a bit harsh. Give me at least 24 hours more, it will entertain you for longer.¨ Sebastian tried to make it a little bit more easy to get his Ciel back safe. ¨I'll give you what you wish. 48 hours that is. Be sure to entertain me.¨ Sebastian bowed as Eligor snapped his fingers. A cloud appeared around both them. They were gone.

The sky was red with purple spots that looked like clouds. The sun hid somewhere, not to be seen. An iron smell was in the air. The trees were dark and leafless. Bushes with roses and thorns were on the side of the road. The lampposts were black with normal, white light bulbs. Cars were parked next to the houses and on the side of the road. Those were models from 1900, old, beautiful and nostalgic. The buildings around him were dark and old. All of them looked abandoned, except for the one at the end of the road. This was a big, black mansion. The roof was dark red and had statues on the corners, too small to make sure what they were resembling. A fence divided the garden from the road. The fence was black with dark red spikes. It protected the red and dark purple roses, the dark trees and the nightshade. The demon walked closer. He looked at the house and smiled. The dark red sign on the fence read: ¨Michaelis residence." Sebastian opened the fence and walked to the door. ¨So you did visite me after all, cousins.¨


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian opened the door with his key. A butler welcomed him and took his coat. Sebastian smiled at the servant like he never left. He looked at the butler, with a concerned face, who nodded. The house, at least the entrance hall looked the same as ever. In front of the door was a big stair. The steps were covered with a bloodred carpet. The railing was a very dark purple, almost black. At the top were two separated stairs, one on the left and one on the right. Those were also the dark purple with the red carpet. Above the little platform was a portrait of the current head of the household, Sebastian himself. Being gone for years is not uncommon, demons live forever so a year is over in a heartbeat. Sebastian looked very serious on the portrait, you could even say he looked sad. There was no sparkle inside his eyes. They were dull, not like now. Even though the demon doesn't know where his love is, his eyes showed emotion. Sebastian's heart was full of Ciel, he missed him so much. He went up the right stair. The demon went to his room. It was the room at the end of the hallway. Only a huge door parted Sebastian from Ciel. He hoped at least. There was still a possibility Ciel wasn't behind the door. But something told him his love was inside his bedroom. The demon took a deep breath. 

He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He looked inside the big room. It was a big bedroom. The lights were off, he couldn't see a lot. The only color he saw was brown. Sebastian's red eyes filled with tears as they met with the blue one. Sebastian walked into the room slowly. He couldn't believe it, he found Ciel! The boy stayed seated, didn't move, didn't look happy. The demon put his arms around the little body. Tears fell on the floor. Ciel's expression didn't change at all, like a porcelain doll face. Sebastian let the little boy's body go and cupped his face with his hands. The demon smiled through his tears, but it didn't last long. Even now, Ciel didn't move a muscle, not even the smallest ones. ¨Ciel, it's me, Sebastian.¨ No movement. ¨What's wrong, let's get out of here.¨ No movement. ¨Why won't you answer, Ciel? Ciel!¨ No movement. Tears rolled down the face of the demon, but this time not of happiness, but of sadness. Sabastian didn't understand. The little heart was beating inside the boy's chest and lungs filled with air. He should be okay, physically at least. Ciel's eyes didn't sparkle, they were dead. His soul was gone. The Ciel before the demon was just the body. Sebastian's mind went blank. He looked at the floor. The little spots on the carpet became bigger. Sebastian felt even more tears coming out of his eyes. He fell on his knees and put his hands on Ciel's knees, his head faced down. The demon cried in silence. Seconds, minutes, hours passed.   
Sebastian heard footsteps going his way. The sound took him out of his ¨trance¨, but he stayed in the same position. The footsteps became louder and louder. It wasn't one pair of footsteps, but 3. The sound Sebastian heard was the same as heels, high heels. 3 women were walking towards him. The heels entered the room. Sebastian didn't change his position, the women were supposed to think he didn't notice them. Laughter and footsteps filled the room. They walked toward him, 2 stopped beside him, 1 on each side, the third one walked to Ciel and stopped right behind him. The laughter kept going. The demon felt humiliated. He was laughed at, but had to endure it. ¨We know you're not crying, you know.¨ ¨So just look up, dear cousin.¨ ¨And admit your defeat!¨ The woman burst into laughter, the other 2 sighed. ¨Sis, don't take it too far.¨ ¨Relax cousin. We aren't here for that.¨ ¨Just stand up already!¨ The man stood up and looked at the woman around him. His eyes, even though there were bloodshot, glowed. The women kept their cool, even kept a sly smile. ¨Come on, cousin. You think we'd be scared of you?¨ ¨Don't even think of trying something funny.¨ ¨You're alone, we're with 3.¨ That was true. There was no way Sebastian could take on the 3 of them, let alone in this state. But the man would not let them make fun of him and take his love without a fight. He thought of a new strategy. ¨I could ask them for a glass of water? It could work,¨ he thought. ¨Ladies, may I presume I'll call you by the names you choose for the human world?¨ ¨Sure!¨ Dee answered happy, ¨we love those names!¨ The other two had a slight blush, they thought their new names were way cooler than the old ones. But admitting it, embarrassing.¨Lilith, could I get a glass of water?¨ he tried. All of the women had a surprised look on their faces, but Dee already went to the kitchen to get the drink. ¨Let's go to the living room, cousin,¨ Lora suggested,¨relax, the boy will stay here, with the door locked.¨ Sebastian still looked at her with distrust. Lilith let out a sigh, ¨and we'll give you the key, if that makes you more comfortable.¨ Lora looked irritated at her little sister. ¨Calm down, Lora. You'll get wrinkles if you frown. He can't do anything, so why not give him the key?¨ The oldest growled but gave Sebastian the key to the room, ¨shall we go?¨ The other two nodded and followed. Sebastian was the last to leave the room. He looked at Ciel one more time before he locked the door carefully. ¨Cousin, what's taking you go long?¨ He checked one more time if the door was locked carefully. ¨I'm sorry. Hold on a little longer, Ciel.¨


End file.
